Like a cloud
by sallita
Summary: Oneshot zu Shikamaru und Temari...


_Hey ;) Meine erste Naruto FF und gleich ein oneshot. hoffe er gefällt euch und ihr könnt ein Kommi da lassen._

Liebe Grüße nini 3

**Like a cloud**

„Weißt du Shikamaru, irgendwann wirst du noch verstehen, warum ich mit deiner Mutter zusammen bin.", ständig gingen ihm die Worte seines Vaters durch den Kopf.

Er lag wieder einmal auf einer Wiese und beobachtete die Wolken.

‚Die haben es sicher nicht so schwer wie ich.', genervt schloss er die Augen.

Wieso musste SIE auch immer so nerven? Kaum war er von einer Mission wiedergekommen schon meckerte sie ihn permanent an.

‚Du bist zu faul.', immer wieder sagte sie ihm das.

Doch er verstand beim besten Willen nicht was daran so schlimm sein soll wenn man sich einfach hinlegt und die Wolken beobachtet.

Er verstand immer noch nicht was sein Vater ihm vor Jahren klarmachen wollte. Mittlerweile war er 32 und sein Vater war bereits tot. Bei einer Mission war er tödlich getroffen. Sein Team hatte ihn noch ins Dorf zurückgebracht, wo er darauf bestand sein letztes Familienmitglied zu sehen, seinen Sohn.

Seine Frau war Jahre vorher gestorben, bei einem Brand. Seit dem Tag war Shikamarus Vater nie wieder derselbe. Er wurde aktiver, zog sich aber oftmals alleine zurück.

„Shikamaru!", eine Frauenstimme riss ihn aus seinen Erinnerungen und er öffnete ein Auge spaltbreit. SIE. Mit in den Hüften gestemmten Armen stand sie vor ihm und funkelte ihn böse an.

‚Was hab ich denn jetzt schon wieder gemacht? Den Müll hab ich rausgebracht, einkaufen war ich auch und dir Kinder….'

„Scheiße!", fluchte er. Er sollte seine beiden Töchter vom Kindergarten abholen.

„Ja, das kannst du wohl laut sagen! Hast du irgendeine Entschuldigung?", sie funkelte ihn immer noch an.

Shikamaru hatte tatsächlich seine Töchter vergessen. Seine Lieblinge. Sie waren zwar noch nerviger als ihre Mutter, doch sie waren sein ein und alles. Nie würde er sie hergeben, auch wenn Temari ihn verlassen würde, seine Töchter würden bei ihm bleiben.

„Es tut mir leid?", versuchte er und stand auf. Er war einen Kopf größer als seine Freundin. Ja Freundin, sie waren nicht verheiratet. Ihn störte es wenig, doch was sie darüber dachte wusste er nicht.

„Ich hab es satt Shikamaru Nara. Ich bin es Leid immer und immer wieder dir hinterher zu rennen. Immer wieder vergisst du irgendwas, machst irgendwas falsch oder gar nicht. So kann ich nicht leben, nicht mit dir!", sie weinte, sie weinte ihren ganzen Kummer heraus.

So lange hatte es sich angestaut und nun kam es endlich raus. Sein Gesicht verzog sich kein Stück, emotionslos blickte er sie an.

_Seit der Geburt der Zwillinge hat sie sich verändert. Sie wurde immer trauriger, zwar zeigte sie das nicht, doch er spürte es, wäre ja schlimm wenn er das nicht bemerkt hätte. Sie waren mehr als drei Jahre zusammen als die Mädchen geboren worden_.

Damals hatte sie ihm zum ersten Mal gesagt wie sehr sie ihn liebte. Ja, vorher hatten sie nie über so was wie _Liebe_ gesprochen, es war ein ungeschriebenes Gebot gewesen und nun merkte er, dass er damit alles kaputt gemacht hatte.

„Seit Jahren wirst du immer schlimmer, seit dem Tod deines Vaters! Du wirst genau so wie er es nach dem Unfall deine Mutter wurde! Mit so einer Person kann ich nicht zusammen sein, so eine Person kann ich nicht lieben!", sie weinte immer noch. Langsam ging er einen Schritt auf sie zu, seine Miene hatte sich immer noch nicht geändert. Als er direkt vor ihr stand nahm er sie in seine Arme, drückte sie fest an sich.

„Temari? Ich bin ein Idiot. Schon so lange bin ich am überlegen was mein Vater damals mit seinen Worten meinte, und nun weiß ich es endlich. Nie hab ich verstanden, dass gerade mein Vater sich eine Frau wie meine Mutter aussucht. Meiner Meinung nach haben sie nie zusammengepasst, sie waren so verschieden. Und nun führ ich eine Beziehung mit einer Frau, die das gleiche Temperament wie meine Mutter hat, wenn nicht sogar schlimmer. Und erst nach fast zehn Jahren merke ich, wieso ich den gleichen Weg wie mein Vater eingeschlagen habe. Es ist eigentlich ganz einfach.", er flüsterte das leise in ihr Ohr und spürte sich ihre Muskeln anspannten als er über ihr Temperament sprach, doch er lies sie erst gar nicht zu Wort kommen.

Vorsichtig löste er sich von ihr und sah ihr in ihre geschwollenen Augen.

„Ich liebe dich Temari. Mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Ohne dich kann ich nicht leben, auch wenn ichs wollte, es würde mir das Herz brechen, wenn du mich verlassen würdest. Dafür bist du mir viel zu wichtig. Niemals werde ich dich gehen lassen, hast du verstanden? Nie, du gehörst zu mir, nur zu mir. Heirate mich, bitte.", zärtlich wischte er ihr dabei die letzten Tränen von der Wange.

Ein strahlen breitete sich über ihr Gesicht aus und sie sprang in seine Arme. Da er nicht darauf vorbereitet war, kippten sie beide um und lagen eng umschlungen auf der Wiese. Lange küssten sie sich bis sie sich lächelnd voneinander lösten.

„Ich nehm das mal als ‚Ja'", flüsterte er, worauf sie ihm einen langen Kuss auf den Mund drückte. Noch länger lagen sie so auf der Wiese und schauten sich die Wolken an.

„Ich dachte immer Wolken hätten es besser als wir, doch ich bin froh, dass ich keine von ihnen bin!"


End file.
